


Brewed From Beauty

by jyanchabin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanchabin/pseuds/jyanchabin
Summary: For a long time, Hakyeon had been adamant that nothing could kickstart his mornings better than a steaming hot mug of green tea - until he’d ended up meeting Hongbin and his lips.-- Part of the Intoxicating Nbin Kiss Lottery





	Brewed From Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taekwoonspossession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoonspossession/gifts).

> PROMPT: lazy morning kiss + slice of life au + ‘Hakyeon thought nothing could kickstart his mornings better than a good cup of green tea – until he met Hongbin and his lips.’

Hakyeon arose that morning to the sound of cute, low groans resounding from Hongbin’s throat – not exactly an irregular occurrence for him, but one that never failed to make butterflies churn wildly in his stomach every time.

Safe to say, the older man was ridiculously enamoured by the sound, with an adrenaline rush surging chaotic amounts of energy through his system. Not only from the audial presence of his lover but too from the fatigued expression that Hongbin’s face effortlessly wore that morning; his minimalistic pout, puffy eyes and furrowed brows, all against the backdrop of white bedding that accentuated all these features.

Such a sight never failed to leave Hakyeon utterly bewildered by his beauty first thing in the morning.

“Urgh… Mooooorning hyuuuung,” Hongbin barely croaked out, almost as if he embodied death itself.

“Mmm… Good morning, my Hong Hong~” Hakyeon cooed back sweetly in stark contrast, nuzzling his nose against a cheek that peeped from the covers. The action was met with breathy giggles and protesting shakes of the head from his dongsaeng, which only aroused a stream of soft chuckles to fall from the elder’s mouth.

Murmuring against his skin, he asked: “Haven’t slept well, have you?”

Hongbin mustered what he could of a scoff whilst burying himself further under the duvet, scarlet burning his cheeks whilst Hakyeon softly chuckled at the lifeless response. It was certainly a silly, rhetorical question if he’d ever asked one.

_Of _course _he hadn’t_, Hakyeon mused to himself, his system relatively shattered, but not nearly as much as Hongbin’s from the condition he’d left him in last night.

After the rather wild events which had transpired the night before, it was hardly surprising that his lover could barely bring himself to utter a word, not even a coherent one at that. It would likely take several days for them to both to fully recover from this, that much he could tell.

But God, it had been more than worth it.

With every attempt to try and coax his lover from under the covers, however, Hongbin defiantly remained cocooned under the bedsheets, whining out protests to even take a single step beyond this mattress, much to Hakyeon’s amusement.

Although abrupt to surface in his thoughts, Hakyeon remembered a much simpler time where there had been no Hongbin, no warmth beside him as he rose from his bed. And what a drastically bleak time that seemed to be compared to the way things were now.

It wasn’t like he’d not been happy before, not in the slightest; he’d been content with the way things were for a long time. He’d worked hard, settled nicely into a friendly neighbourhood with a sustainable income securely under his belt. His parents couldn’t have been prouder, plus he’d manage to forge some lifelong friendships along the way too.

Though following such a road hadn’t been the easiest, he’d certainly established himself a comfortable enough existence, one he could pride himself in.

But despite all this, he still hadn’t felt entirely fulfilled with himself, despite it all.

Yet by some chance, by some unprecedented calling of fate, their separate paths in life just happened to cross.

The workplace can often be the milieu for someone to find their future partner, and in Hakyeon’s case, this had certainly been no exception.

With their diligent positions working at a bank together, he learnt of Hongbin’s firm but fair family, his journey getting here and all his ambitions and dreams, which he spoke of with such vibrancy in his eyes that Hakyeon swore they held a galaxy of their own inside them, simply from just how radiantly they sparkled.

And it seemed as if no matter what, they’d never been able to untangle the stitches which had bounded and interwoven their very existences so naturally together. But neither of them would’ve traded that for the world.

He wouldn’t have wanted anything else aside from this place for them both to reside, furled together in pristine sheets every morning that they woke up and every night that they fell into this bed together. Just like they’d fallen deeply in love with each other, all those years ago.

“Come on, you,” Hakyeon murmured, the thoughts playing in his mind like a delicate symphony. “I’ll go make us something.”

Another friendly little nudge to prompt Hongbin to leave his self-constructed cotton fortress proved fruitless, yet Hakyeon merely rolled his eyes in amusement, a smile creeping onto his lips as he walked away into the kitchen, leaving a very disgruntled boyfriend in his wake.

Barefooted steps padded along the wooden floor, echoing softly inside their shared flat as Hakyeon approached the kitchen in nothing but a loose t-shirt and shorts, scratching his head absent-mindedly as an attempt to rouse alertness throughout his entire body.

Once inside, he retrieved the kettle from its stand, filled it with water and placed it back to press the lever, staring outside of the window whilst waiting for the device to jarringly screech to life once it had reached its peak.

Hearing the familiar ‘click’ and grumbles from the appliance, he instinctively pulled out two mugs from a nearby cupboard and set them down on the counter, then placing two green tea bags inside them with a contented hum.

He was just about to pick up the jet-black kettle when two arms abruptly wrapped around his figure.

“Yah- Hongbin-ah!”

His giggled protests were met with bright laughter at the sudden sensation of Hongbin leaning into his neck with a soft sigh – feeling him plant kisses along his skin, smiles melting into each one as Hakyeon’s temperature spiked slightly at his touch.

“Hey, don’t tease me!” Hakyeon continued to whine during his giggling fit, attempting to break his dongsaeng’s grip to get them to face one another, instead of all this delightfully incredulous teasing so soon into the day.

The laughter died down into near silence for a moment, gazes properly aligning for the first time that morning. Hakyeon got to see his lover’s bare, bed-ridden face in all its glory, a sight which always succeeded him in catching him off guard.

Visually absorbing his almost flawless skin, the tangled strands of golden brown atop of his head (which although entirely untamed, still looked stunning on him), his radiant smile… All of it hit him with such clarity, as golden rays of sunshine bleeding through a window at the crack of dawn would.

The younger of the two remained blissfully unaware of just how mesmerising he looked, no matter when or where they were together. It was something which endlessly fascinated Hakyeon, more so how he would deny such a thing whenever he was complimented on his features.

“…What is it, hyung?” Hongbin asked curiously, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Ahh, it’s nothing Bin-ah, just, just this…”

Hakyeon took Hongbin’s head into his palms, pressed his nose against his own and chuckled gleefully, like a lovestruck teenager who had just found the one for life.

Although Hongbin’s face momentarily scrunched up at the cheesy gesture, Hakyeon had the inner reassurance that with each expression of disgust, it had been Hongbin’s unique way of expressing his own affection. He was no mushy type, never had been, and Hakyeon knew that full well.

But it never stopped him from showering the younger with such adoration that it caused him to ungracefully malfunction at times like these.

It wasn’t long however until their lips also made contact, Hongbin’s plump ones lingering against his own which elicited a feeling nothing short of magical deep inside Hakyeon’s heart. Laughter transpired as the two continued, cheeks cupped eagerly, their breathing and minds lost entirely to each other in their shared space, their home.

For a long time, Hakyeon had been adamant that nothing could kickstart his mornings better than a steaming hot mug of green tea - until he’d ended up meeting Hongbin and his lips.

Their district quality and individuality in this world rivalled any other substance one could try to revive themselves with in the morning. Yet the fact Hakyeon was the only one who could have them made them that much more special.

So he cherished them with every opportunity that he got.

Withdrawing a little breathlessly, Hakyeon observed the slight dilation on Hongbin’s pupils, the creases which formed around them into eye smiles and deep-set dimples. A true look of adoration if Hakyeon had ever seen one, which melted him to his very core, as it never ceased to.

“Maybe… Just maybe, I’ve been able to recompose myself,” Hongbin grumbled hoarsely, though his smile remained just as wide.

“Oh, is that so?” Hakyeon asked playfully, stroking his lover’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Well then, in that case…”

He took the initiative to entwine their fingers together, before eagerly whisking them both back to the bedroom in a haze of rushed movement and frantic giggles.

Perhaps the tea could wait after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello prompter!~
> 
> As you can see, I settled for green tea in the end! 😂 though I'm inclined to believe Hakyeon enjoys both green tea and coffee lmao
> 
> This was a very cute prompt that I couldn’t resist the opportunity of taking, even if there were odd moments of a risqué nature chucked in (although, I hope you don’t mind that lmao 🙈💞)
> 
> Thank you dear prompter, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this!
> 
> \- Mod L 💙


End file.
